


of moving forward

by punklobster



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, broship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punklobster/pseuds/punklobster
Summary: one-shot I wrote for the 30-day fic writing challenge of Doom





	of moving forward

**Author's Note:**

> The following works were completed as part of the Yuri Garden discord server’s 30-day writing challenge! The other amazing participants from Lit Club, Sappho82, d_wolpertinger, and Ja55, made this sometimes grueling challenge a great experience! Check out their works as well in the collection!

#3 university

“What’ve you got there?” 

Homura wasn’t sure how long she’d been staring at the envelope in her hand, but Kyouko’s voice startled her out of whatever limbo the letter triggered. She glanced beside her at the redhead, who currently sported the bordest of looks on her face as she sat cross-legged on the couch chewing on a mouthful of hot Cheetos. Apparently, she found Homura’s lengthened paused while she thumbed through the mail more interesting than whatever nonsense game show was playing on tv. 

Homura quelled her knee jerk reaction of telling Kyouko to mind her own business. She knew Kyouko would immediately back off if she did, though grumbling all the way. At this point in their friendship, the need for secrecy in this matter was pointless. Wordlessly, holding the envelope delicately between her middle and pointer finger, Homura extended the envelope to Kyouko. The redhead quickly wiped her orange dusted fingers on her shirt before plucking it from Homura’s grasp. 

“What? Is it a good coupon? You know I love me some good coupons.” 

Homura leaned her head in her hand and kept her eyes on the tv as she waited for Kyouko’s reaction. The other woman was silent for a few moments. 

“Well, are you going to open it?” Kyouko asked curiously. 

“I don’t know if I want to,” Homura said quietly. A loud crunch signaled that Kyouko had resumed eating.

“What do you want to do then?” 

“I don’t know.” If Homura closed her eyes, all she could hear was the ticking of a clock. She didn't even own a clock. Always in the back of her head. Never stopping. Simply marching forward the way it was meant to.

“No plan for the future, huh? That’s kinda weird for you! You usually have a plan for everything.” 

Homura picked some imaginary lint off the couch arm. “I just… I never thought I’d make it this far,” she admitted. Her life as a magical girl should’ve expired long ago, and yet here they were, still kicking. She never accounted for this. There was no existing map to go forward.

“Me neither, to be honest,” Kyouko said with a sigh. “I mean, whoever heard of a magical girl in university? What's next, magical grannies?” She laughed to herself. The corner of Homura’s mouth quirked up at the thought that was both amusing and absolutely terrifying. 

“You know what I wanna do in the future?” Kyouko pointed a Cheeto at Homura, a grin on her lips. 

Homura ventured a dry guess. “Use a napkin?”

“Shut up. I wanna travel. Explore new places and all that jazz.” Kyouko shrugged. Homura nodded. It wasn’t a bad plan by any means. “You can come too. If you want. You’re not the worst company in the world. Ya know? Whatever?” Homura watched Kyouko make the offer awkwardly, with a hint of blush on her cheeks. Feeling a little warm, Homura glanced away. 

“Perhaps.” 

“Cool.” 

The game show they were watching was really weird. There was a lot of spaghetti involved for some reason. 

“Oh!” Kyouko suddenly remembered. “Can I open this?” She held up the letter from before, addressed to Homura from Tokyo University. 

Homura released a long exhale. She couldn’t avoid the result forever. Time wasn’t exactly on her side anymore. “Go ahead.” 

Kyouko used her teeth to rip the side open, probably getting orange dust all over the papers with her lips and fingers. She glanced over the words on the page quickly. “I mean, you got accepted, obviously. Ya big nerd.” Kyouko tossed the offending papers behind her. 

Kyouko’s nonchalance was weirdly appreciated. If things were bound to change, she could count of Kyouko being consistently herself. Wordlessly, Kyouko passed the half-eaten bag of Cheetos to Homura. She smiled slightly despite herself and accepted the bag. 

“Thanks, Kyouko.”

“Yeah. No worries.” 

Homura still had no idea what the future had in store for her, but this would be her first step towards it. 


End file.
